Riverhearth
Riverhearth is a neutral town to the South and the first town the player will generally visit. About the Town Write the first section of your page here. Buildings Riverhearth Blacksmith - Sells armor and weapons Black Magic Shop - Sells LOW level black magic White Magic Shop - Sells LOW level white magic Temple of Hozeg - Place to heal and revive fallen friends The Frozen Hearth - Inn The Frozen Fletcher - Sells arrows and bows Windmill - Buyable base 'Characters' Eros Name: Eros the Halfman Eros is a dwarf but not in the traditional sense. He is a very short man, slightly deformed and rather anxious. He is a blacksmith apprentice for a true dwarf, Ralbthar. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 30 Class: Merchant Element: Earth Level: 3 Exp Give: 10 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 10 *AGL: 25 *CHA: 10 *INT: 10 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 15 *ARM: 9 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: Iron Helm *Chest: *Legs: Iron Faulds *Feet: Iron Boots Weapons: *1: Steel Shortsword **40 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 8 **Buff: **Effect: Ralbthar Name: Ralbthar the Exile Ralbthar is a skilled blacksmith who sells very low rank armor for reasons he likes to keep to himself. He was exiled from Myr after siding with a disreputable clan in the Low War. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dwarf HP: 30 Class: Warsmith Element: Ice Level: 7 Exp Give: 80 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 26 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 15 *INT: 10 *WIS: 20 *VIT: 25 *ARM: 112 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: Dwarven Helm *Chest: Dwarven Chestplate *Legs: Dwarven Greaves *Feet: Dwarven Boots Weapons: *1: Frostforged Katana **60 GP **Attribute: Ice **DMG: 7 **Effect: Roll 20D to freeze (Must roll 16 or higher) Thoros Name: Thoros Fireborn Thoros is a Priest pilgrim who sailed to Sunless from Myr. He is quiet and grumpy, but loyal to Hozeg. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 80 Class: Priest Element: Fire Level: 10 Exp Give: 140 Spells/Skills: Healight *30 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Roll d20 to heal target for 5 points, must get 15 or higher. *Uses: 3 Vampire's Kiss *35 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: Roll 10D *Effect: Drains half of the HP dealt and gives it to user *Uses: 3 Summon Wood Golem *115 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: User can do nothing on next turn, at the end of the next turn however, a Golem is added to the party and will remain until killed, dispelled, or encounter ends. *Uses: 2 Stats: *STR: 10 *AGL: 25 *CHA: 10 *INT: 10 *WIS: 40 *VIT: 50 *ARM: 25 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: Priest's Hood (Neutral) *Chest: Myri Warrior Chesplate (Fire) *Legs: Priest's Robes *Feet: Priest's Boots Weapons: *1: Frostforged Crosier (2H Staff) **130 GP **Attribute: Ice **DMG: 1 **Effect: Free cast for LOW-MED Healing spells. Duryn Name: Duryn Elvesgrief Duryn is a grumpy old Dwarf who dislikes Elves. He killed 1200+ during the Elf/Dwarf war for Summerstone. He has a small tolerance for Dark Elves. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Dwarf HP: 190 Class: Dragonborn Element: Fire Level: 10 Exp Give: 140 Spells/Skills: *Ability: Dragonsoul - Bard and Knight ability, also has Souless ability but cannot heal or sing when in Souless mode. Stats: *STR: 100 *AGL: 15 *CHA: 4 *INT: 15 *WIS: 30 *VIT: 60 *ARM: 37 *LUCK: 1 Equipment: *Head: Adamantite Helm *Chest: Adamantite Chestplate *Legs: Adamantite Greaves *Feet: Adamantite Boots Weapons: *1: Dwarven Balista **750 GP **Attribute: Fire (VERY rare Dragon variants) **DMG: 75 **Buff: -20 AGL **Requirements: 100 STR **Effect(s): Roll 40D to hit, if 20+ it hits, if 35+ does 50 points of Fire damage to anything in a 5x5 square radius to target. Must wait 2 turns before using again. Instantly kills Stone Golems. **2:Dwarven Warhammer ***150 GP ***Attribute: Earth (Thunder and Neutral Variants) ***DMG: 30 ***Buff: ***Effect: +5 DMG if wearing full set of Dwarven Armor Aegis Name: ??? Aegis is a spirit with two aspects, one dedicated to Black Magic, the other to White Magic. He is supposedly an ex-mages guild member who died. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Wood Elf HP: ??? Class: ??? Element: Neutral Level: ??? Exp Give: N/A Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 0 *AGL: 0 *CHA: 0 *INT: 50 *WIS: 70 *VIT: 999 *ARM: 9 *LUCK: 9 Equipment: Weapons: Aemund Name: Aemund Heartwarmer Aemund is the son of Armund Hearthwarmer, the bastard son of the king of Whitefall. His father built Armund's Hearth, a fire that stayed alive for 60 years. When he died it went out, and it turned out that it was not magic that kept it alive, that was only a lie to keep people's hearts and minds full of wonder. Due to this change of perspective they changed his family's title to 'Heartwarmer' which is seen by most as a traitorous name, the name of a liar. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 30 Class: Barkeep Element: Water Level: 10 Exp Give: 140 Spells/Skills: Weak Flame *25 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 0 *Effect: 100% chance to burn the target *Uses: 4 Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 20 *INT: 10 *WIS: 10 *VIT: 10 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Iron Dragonblade (Longsword) **100 GP **Attribute: Fire **DMG: 5 **Effect: +3 Fire Damage (+5 if user has Fire Attribute) Ekinath Name: Ekinath of Myr Ekinath is a human raised by Dark Elves in the land of Myr. He migrated to Sunless and joined the Wastelanders but was captured by Whitefallen. He escaped the Whitefall Dungeon and fled to Riverhearth, scared to travel the wastes alone without a weapon. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 60 Class: Witchunter Element: Ice Level: 17 Exp Give: 140 Spells/Skills: Weak Flame *25 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 0 *Effect: 100% chance to burn the target *Uses: 4 Hatchling's Dragonflame *100 GP *Attribute: Dragon *DMG: 5 *Effect: 50% to Blight Arcane Command *800 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Weak minded characters will obey any one order you give them. *Uses: 1 Stats: *STR: 10 *AGL: 35 *CHA: 15 *INT: 10 *WIS: 18 *VIT: 8 *ARM: 17 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: Pilgrim's Hood *Chest: Wastelander Cuirass *Legs: Pilgrim's Cloak *Feet: Wastelander Boots Weapons: *1: Promethite Crossbow **100 GP **Attribute: Earth **DMG: 5 **Buff: -1 AGL **Requirements: 10 INT, 10 STR **Effect: +2-30 damage by distance. Misses if farther than 30 squares away. *2: Promethite Bolt (30) **70 GP (50) **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: +10 **Buff: **Effect: Virmn Name: Virmn Poor-arrow Virmn is famous for making bows for hunters and some of the worst arrows known to man. Player: Dungeon Master Race: Human HP: 50 Class: Rogue Element: Water Level: 5 Exp Give: 30 Spells/Skills: Stats: *STR: 5 *AGL: 30 *CHA: 5 *INT: 5 *WIS: 5 *VIT: 11 *ARM: 17 *LUCK: 10 Equipment: *Head: Snowsquire Helm *Chest: Snowsquire Armor *Legs: Snowsquire Faulds *Feet: Snowsquire Boots Weapons: *1: Hunting Shortbow **15 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 2 **Effect: +1 DMG for every square user is from target *2: Wooden Arrow **50 GP (30) **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: +3 **Buff: **Effect: 'Quests' The Withered Hearth The Withered Hearth is a fairly simple quest with a slightly difficult boss. It is picked up in Riverhearth and takes place in a single dungeon. Talk to Aemund about rumors *Quest Giver: Aemund *Standard dialogue: Aemund will speak of how the war has kept the guards distracted and they haven't been dealing with goblins or giants that inhabit the island. He will tell you of his father Armund defended the town from giants and supposedly made a magical hearth that didn't ever go out...until his mysterious death. Then for some reason the fire went out, and since then the villagers fear that goblins will return. He asks you to go clear out a cave full of goblins where a witch has been planning to raid the village. She will have a fire golem, and when you kill it you will recieve 'Excellent Fire Salts' which can be sold for 250 gold, or used to relight the fire. Bonecracker Cave #Entering it is simple, kill a goblin guard outside of the cave #You will head down a small flight of stairs, examining the stairs closely will reveal that there are bones on it that some sort of creature would gnaw on. If the characters step on the stairs without checking, a goblin will shoot them with a bow and begin the enounter. #In the room beyond the stairs there is a hole in the ground. There will be a goblin in the hole and two goblin archers hiding in the back of the room. #In the fourth room there will be 5 goblins, two warriors, one archer, and one shaman. (There is a hidden broom closet that the players may notice. Loot in the loot section. #In the final room you will find an altar and a Igrim the Foul who will immediately summon a Fire Golem. This is a fairly difficult boss fight for low level characters. After defeating Igrim the Fire Golem will immediately fall as well, though it might be a good idea to kill it first, as it will dish out fairly massive damage at lower levels. #After defeating the golem it will drop Excellent Fire Salts, an item you can sell for 250 gold to a trader specializing in magic or alchemy, or give to Armund who will relight the fire. Rewards Discounting Igrim's Staff, and the possible loot from the broom closet, the quest will yield a fair ammount of gold, and Armund will offer to enchant any weapon you have with a +5 fire damage spell. If you simply tell him you killed the goblins he will seem sad you did not find the salts, and give you a measly 50 gold. If you do so and give him the salts he will reward you with a total of 200 gold and the enchantment. Loot Looting the broom closet will yield a Frostforged Katana , 3 bottles of Goblin Spit , and a set of Snowsquire Armor Thoros' Sword Thoros' Sword is a miscellanious quest that doesn't have any real directions. Starting the quest Starting the quest can either be done by speaking to Thoros Fireborn, or finding the sword in a chest behind the Temple of Hozeg in Riverhearth. A choice of rewards If you wish, you can keep the sword, sell it, or you can return it to Thoros which yields some arguably fantastic rewards. Keeping the sword means well...you keep the sword. It is a longblade but can be used by any class, a fairly unique feature, alongside it's superior stats to the first tier weapons, it makes an amazing weapon at the beginning of the game, Hozeg Priest's Sword *200 GP *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 8 *Effect: +5 Fire Damage, +5 neutral damage against undead Selling the sword will yield anywhere from 50-300 gold depending on who you sell it to, trying to sell it to Thoros will throw him into a rage and he may attack. Giving the sword back to the priest will yield a most handsome reward, however it can only be taken by Priests, Paladins, Avengers, and Saints. It is called 'Blessing of Hozeg' and it permenantly gives you +5 AGL, +10 STR, and +5 VIT. It also allows you to cast 3 free fire spells per day. Teeth and Metal Goblin steel is a simple dungeoneering quest. It is a bit more open ended than The Withered Hearth, as it has multiple ways to end, the dungeon is also a bit more open ended than Bonebreaker Cave. Talk to Ralbthar about either his apprentice or work Ralbthar will tell you that his apprentice, Eros is having trouble tempering Dwarven steel and he thinks that he should start with something a bit easier to temper, something more brittle and primitive. He suggests Goblin Metals, and tells you of a lair full of it, though the cave belongs to the sinister Giant Goblin, Irontooth. Ironfang Lair #Head North out of Riverhearth and look towards the West of the White Field. When you see a sort of crevace entrance accompanied by a poorly made guard tower and heads on spikes, you will know you are nearing the lair. #At this Lair Entrance you will encounter two 'Goblin Gunners' their ranged positions and powerful weapons make them a bit difficult during the encounter. Splitting up is reccomended, 2 people attacking each goblin isthe best way to go. One is perched atop a guard tower which you will need to climb, the other is atop a small stairway entering into a small loot cave. The second one is easier to get at, but takes longer to get to. There is a relitavely hidden loot chest in the cave, contents are listed in the loot section. #After taking out the gunners, heading down the stairs will lead into the dungeon itself. The first room is guarded by a rather lazy goblin who is half asleep. Stealthy and observant characters should be able to sneak past him, but there is a sound trap in the middle of the room. Triggering this will easily wake him up and throw him into a fit of rage and attack. He will not trigger any other goblins however. #The next room leads to a fork in the path, one is a wide area filled with goblins who are huddled around a fire preparing to cook a human who is locked in a cage. The human is Uthis Lackluck. Interacting with Uthis is completely optional, you may take his gear or not for use or selling, but it is fairly benficial to release him and give him his gear as he will help you fight your way through the goblin filled dungeon, including the fight against Irontooth. #The other direction leads down a narrow hall home to 2 goblin warriors, and leads off into a circular bedroom loft type area, guarded by a Goblin Gunner. In there you will find some loot as well as a sort of ritual stone that can work as a revival stone. #After going either or both ways you'll come to a large room with two Goblin Gunners, a Goblin Shaman, and a summoned Wooden Golem in it. None of them have particularly interesting loot. #Afterwards you should find a long narrow hall decorated with many skulls. At the end of this hall you will find Irontooth, a stack of metal, and an arcane smithy. Irontooth will not be hostile right away, in fact he offers to negotiate with you. There are a few ways this can go. If you did not bring Uthis you may kill Irontooth and take the metal, or you can negotiate to trade with him and tell the dwarf to fuck off. If Uthis is with you, it's a bit more one sided. He demands you slaughter Irontooth, and if you agree to it he will help you, if you disagree you will have to fight him, and Irontooth will help you. Loot #The cave outside the entrance will yield a Goblin War Axe and 20 Goblin-Make Bolts. #There is a chest above the entrance into the main dungeon with Crow Meat, 1 Goblin Spit, and Human Flesh. #There is a circular loft with a chest that will yield A Goblin Emerald which can be sold for 35 gold, as well as a Goblin-Make Staff. #Outside of Uthis Lackluck's cell there is an Iron Chestplate, an Iron Shield, and an Iron Shortsword Rewards/Endings #Killing Irontooth and not assisting Uthis then grabbing the Goblin Metal and brining it back will make Ralbthar give you 150 gold, and 30 EXP each. That is all. #Killing Irontooth with the help of Uthis then grabbing the goblin metal will yield the same reward, however Uthis will also offer to travel with you as long as you give him 30 gold after recieving the reward. #Sparing Irontooth with or without Uthis (though with him you will have to kill Uthis) will make Irontooth give you 50 gold, and open 'The Goblin Market' outside of the dungeon. The Goblin Market is a fence service with infinite gold. It buys nearly any item and tends to pay high prices for disgusting items like eyeballs and dung. #If you do option 3 and return to Ralbthar he will ask where the Iron is, telling him Irontooth told him to fuck himself will make him very angry and he will threaten to kill you if you do not leave his shop, telling him that you could not best Irontooth or something along those lines will make him scoff and tell you to leave. 'Vendors' Riverhearth Blacksmith *Vendor: Ralbthar (If Ralbthar dies, Eros will take his place, and the shop will not sell Dwarven items at higher levels) *Gold Per Day: 350 *Affiliation: Riverhearth Citizens, Dwarves *Inventory: *'LVL 0+:' Iron Shortsword 15 GP *Attribute: Neutral Iron Shield Iron Warhammer (2H) Apprentice Staff (2H) Goblin-Make Axe (TH) Goblin-Make Crossbow ''Dwarven Warhammer Dwarven Shield Black Magic Shop ***Vendor: Aegis ***Gold Per Day: 550 ***Affiliation: Himself ***Inventory: Scorch ***30 GP ***Attribute: Fire ***DMG: 8 ***Effect: 10% to Burn ***Uses: 5 Freeze ***30 GP ***Attribute: Ice ***DMG: 8 ***Effect: 5% Chance to Freeze ***Uses: 5 Shock ***40 GP ***Attribute: Thunder ***DMG: 7 ***Effect: 10% chance to stun ***Uses: 6 Starfall ***40 GP ***Attribute: Neutral ***DMG: 10 ***Effect: N/A ***Uses: 5 White Magic Shop ***Vendor: Aegis ***Gold Per Day: 550 ***Affiliation: Himself ***Inventory: Healight ***30 GP ***Attribute: Neutral ***DMG: 0 ***Effect: Roll d20 to heal target for 5 points, must get 15 or higher. ***Uses: 3 Turn Undead ***50 GP ***Attribute: Neutral ***DMG: Roll 6D for damage, multiply by wisdom ***Effect: Roll 20D to immediately kill targeted undead, must get 16 or higher to work. ***Uses: 2 Cleanse ***40 GP ***Attribute: Neutral ***DMG: 0 ***Effect: Cure ally of any extra effects. ***Uses: 3 ** The Frozen Fletcher **Vendor: Virmn Poor-Arrow **Gold Per Day: 300 **Affiliation: Citizens of Riverhearth **Inventory: Hunting Shortbow **15 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 2 **Effect: +1 DMG for every square user is from target Wooden Arrow **50 GP (30) **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: +3 **Buff: **Effect: Goblin-Make Bow **30 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 6 **Effect: Poisons last 5 turns longer Goblin-Make Crossbow **45 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 8 **Effect: +0.5 damage for every square away (max 20) Goblin Bolt **28 GP for 32 **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: +4 **Effect: The Riverhearth Inn *Vendor: Aemund Warmheart *Gold Per Day: 200 *Affiliation: Citizens of Riverhearth *Inventory: * Bargain Ale **5 GP **Attribute: Water **Effects: Heals for 1 HP Bargain Wine **10 GP **Attribute: Water **Effects: Heals for 1 HP Bargain Mead **7 GP **Attribute: Water **Effects: Heals for 1 HP, +1 STR for 1 turn.